The present invention relates to wash cloths for cleaning and washing the skin, and more particularly, to such washcloths that are made of loofah.
Washcloths for scrubbing, cleaning and/or washing the skin are very well known. Also known is the use of loofah as a beneficial material in washcloths and sponges that are used to scrub, wash and clean the skin throughout the body. Existing loofah washcloths, however, have no convenient means of gripping. As a result, it is not easy to make full use of the washcloth and hence the portion of the washcloth available for use at any one time is restricted. This is because normal use of the washcloth entails having the thumb and four additional fingers (sometimes fewer) of the user""s hand positioned on the washcloth to grip it. This kind of normal grip necessarily entails having a large number of fingers covering a significant portion of the washcloth or sponge. Furthermore, this kind of grip often involves bending and creasing the washcloth. Both the direct blocking and the creasing interferes with the application of the full surface area of the washcloth on the skin at any one time. The fact that by changing one""s grip constantly it is possible to shift to previously unused portions of the washcloth does not eliminate the problem. It is cumbersome and inconvenient to constantly do so.
Moreover, since washcloths made of loofah are superior for scrubbing and since scrubbing involves the application of a lot of force, it is particularly disadvantageous to be forced to change one""s grip constantly when scrubbing with a loofah washcloth. It would be advantageous to have a loofah washcloth that can be gripped in a convenient manner that allows the user to make use of the full surface area of the washcloth. Furthermore it would be particularly useful to make full use of both sides of the washcloth without having to constantly change one""s grip. The present invention provides these advantages and others.
A two-sided washcloth is made of a sheet of loofah that is lined on an outside perimeter with cloth. The washcloth has a convenient set of parallel spaced-apart linear openings also lined with cloth. The surface area of the loofah between the linear openings together with the lining around the openings constitutes a holding area for pressing the back one""s hand against after inserting four fingers of a person""s hand through both linear openings. The grip is secured by maintaining the thumb on the near side of the first opening. The grip permits both sides of the sheet comprising the washcloth to be applied to the body conveniently, thereby assuring maximum use of the loofah.
The following important objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(1) to provide a washcloth made of loofah which is especially beneficial for scrubbing, cleaning and washing human skin;
(2) to provide a washcloth made of loofah in which the full surface area of the washcloth can be used conveniently;
(3) to provide a washcloth made of loofah that can be gripped conveniently and held in a manner that allows use of the full surface area of the washcloth without having to constantly change one""s grip; and
(4) to provide a washcloth that has both sides as usable surfaces.